


Private Transportation

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Private Transportation

She's on her way to the mess hall when she spies her lab-coated quarry heading in the opposite direction. Grinning, Laura Cadman immediately heads in pursuit and hugs the walls in an over-the-top play at being stealthy, knowing how he'd laugh if he were to turn and catch her at it.

He seems to be reading something as he walks; his head is down and she can hear him talking to himself. Laura's smile widens as she closes the distance between them and the sing-song of Carson's preoccupied murmurs become clearer – she's ready to pounce on her unsuspecting boyfriend when he's stopped by Jennifer Keller. "Carson, there you are…"

Laura sighs and slumps back against the wall, waiting for the other woman to leave. After what seems like a small eternity Dr. Keller finally turns the corner and walks past her, Carson's lab coat folded over an arm. Laura holds one finger to her lips, signaling for silence; Jennifer shakes her head in bemusement and walks on.

Eyes narrowing in determination, Laura peeks around the column she's found refuge behind and sees the good doctor disappearing around a curve up ahead. Sneaking along half of the corridor, she breaks into a run and dives around the corner… only to have a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and lift her completely off the ground, causing her to squawk in surprise. "Hey!"

"What d'ye think you're doin' then, lass?"

She scowls at his boots, puffing her hair out of her face. "How'd you know it was me?"

Carson tips her back onto her feet, and the sudden rush of dizziness causes her to clutch at his shoulders for balance. "A wee baby would be able to tell you were behind me, love," he teases, his dimples appearing as he smiles down at her.

She sways closer to him in unconscious reaction to the look in those blue, blue eyes. "And since when have you become the expert in telling when someone's stalking you?"

His look of amusement deepens. "Diffusion."

"Diffusion? What-" Laura breaks off as realization hits, burying her face in his chest to muffle her laughter. "Carson, you're horrible."

"That's not what I heard you say last night, love," he teases, wrapping his arms around her to give her an affectionate squeeze.

Laura looks up at Carson and heat pools low in her belly as she thinks of exactly what he's referring to. A quick glance around reassures her that they're the only ones in the hall, and she slips out of his embrace to beckon him towards the nearest door. "C'mere."

The door whisks open in immediate response to his ATA gene, and she tugs her suddenly reluctant Scotsman inside the transporter. "I have work…"

"This will only take a minute," Laura reassures him, tapping on the map to send them to the farthest corner of the city.

Carson's eyebrows approach his hairline at this pronouncement. "Will it, now!"

"Oh, I didn't mean that you-" she stops and sighs as the corners of his mouth twitch. "Remember when I said you were horrible?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," he grins. "Now, was it just a cuddle you were wantin', or…?"

The feel of his hands settling on her hips eases her back into a slow burn. "Or." Laura lifts her face to be kissed and Carson brushes his lips over hers lightly, one hand sliding beneath the hem of her shirt. Twining her arms around his neck and raising herself on her toes, she deepens the kiss aggressively and wriggles closer until her body is plastered against his. For all his (rather weak) protests, he doesn't seem to mind a bit. "You can lock this thing, right?" she asks when they come up for air.

"Never… never needed to before," Carson pants, his eyes darkened by arousal. He looks completely disheveled and so unequivocally delighted to be that way, she leans in to kiss him hard before dropping to her knees and nuzzling her face into his crotch. "Christ, Laura!" She grins up at him as she tugs his zipper down and reaches inside to withdraw him from the confines of his trousers.

The sudden shift in air pressure behind her signals that he's managed to find enough willpower to secure the door, and Laura trails the tip of her thumb and forefinger up and down his shaft lightly. "Why, Doctor Beckett – it looks like you're happy to see me after all."

Carson snorts and cards his fingers through her hair. "Now who's horrible?" She silences him by leaning forward and running her tongue over the tip of his cock, circling it around his glans and relishing the groan she pulls from Carson's throat. Placing light, teasing licks up and down his phallus until she can feel the muscles of his thighs jerking beneath her hands as he fights to stay still, Laura takes him into her mouth and begins to suck. "Oh, lass, _yes_," Carson sighs out, bracing his shoulders against the side wall and shoving his hands into her hair.

Dragging her lips up and down his shaft, sucking eagerly, Laura glances up at her lover and shoves a hand down the front of her BDUs. She rubs her fingers over and around her clit, the wash of pleasure closing her eyes and speeding her movements. Carson groans something she doesn't quite catch, his brogue so lust-thickened that she wouldn't have been able to decipher it even if she hadn't been so distracted by the feel of him hot, hard and thick in her mouth. Settling back on her heels, Laura works herself to orgasm, moaning around him as her lower body clenches and spasms in time to the press of her fingertips.

The fingers in her hair tighten nearly to the point of pain, and she grasps the fabric of his trousers to avoid losing her balance as he begins to thrust. Uneven groans and hissed expletives fill the small room as Carson gives himself up to pleasure, and Laura concentrates on not gagging as his body goes rigid seconds before he climaxes. She loses her hold on his pant leg and she falls back onto her ass just as she's dragging the back of her hand over her mouth – Laura ends up smacking herself in the face and collapses against the door, coughing and spluttering.

Carson drops to his knees, a sweet look of concern on his face as he checks to make sure she hasn't broken her own nose. "All right, love?"

Her coughing promptly segues into a fit of the giggles. "That had to be the most graceful thing ever."

"Like poetry in motion," Carson assures her, and the serious look on his face as he straightens his clothing only makes her laugh harder. He starts to laugh too, and helps her to her feet before gathering her in his arms. "You have to be the craziest lass I've ever known."

He kisses her lovingly and she burrows close, enjoying the feel of him stroking her hair. "And everyone thinks that you're so sweet… if they only knew, Carson Beckett!"

Laura can feel his laughter rumbling through his chest, right beneath her ear. "Ah, but the beauty of it is that they wouldn't believe ye anyway."

She tugs his head down for another kiss, but John Sheppard's voice on the radio requesting her presence makes her sigh. "I'll be right there, Colonel… gotta go, Carson," she apologizes, pressing a location on the map.

Carson gives her a quick kiss before the doors of the transporter slide open and they step back out into the hallway in which she'd waylaid him earlier. "Behave yourself, now."

She opens her mouth to bid him farewell but the sight of her sweet, sly boyfriend bending to retrieve a tablet leaning against the wall makes her 'see ya' come out a little differently. "You sneaky Scottish bastard – you were using that thing and saw my reflection in it, didn't you?"

He widens his eyes at her, the picture of innocence. "I don't know what it is you're talking about."

"Carson, I swear-"

"Listen to that, would ye? I think I hear my mum callin' me, all the way from the Milky Way galaxy! It's a miracle, that is…" Carson holds a hand up to his ear as if listening for something before making his getaway. "See you at dinner, then?"

Laura just shakes her head, grinning as she heads back to the control tower.

  


_fin_


End file.
